


One Year

by The_Great_Nation



Series: How to be a hero [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Bakugou Katsuki, Izuku is like Koro-sensei, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, OP Midoriya Izuku, Out of Character, Villain Midoriya Izuku, different time period, like a couple years after the first quirk user was born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Nation/pseuds/The_Great_Nation
Summary: Izuku Midoriya didn’t have much longer to live. In fact he would say, given his calculations, he had exactly one year left.





	One Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I talked a little bit about writing this in my other series and I was just really inspired to write this, so here it is. An Ass Class and Hero Academia crossover. I was planning on having Izuku act like he does in the Saiki universe, but I thought it might be fun to write him with emotions for once. 
> 
> I added this in the tags, but this takes place soon after the first quirk user is born. In this universe the quirk-less far outnumber the quirk users and there is a lot of hate for people with quirks.

Izuku Midoriya didn’t have much longer to live. In fact he would say, given his calculations, he had exactly one year left. 

Now most people with the knowledge of the exact time, place, and way of their demise could react in a certain number of predictable ways. Some would go off on a self-depressant tangent, wallowing in their unfortunate knowledge. Perhaps the “brave” ones would spend their time trying to think of ways to prevent their death. Many were more likely to do everything they’ve dreamed of. Finish off their bucket list and explore the world.

This was not the way Izuku reacted. His one request when faced with his death sentence was to teach class 1-A at UA academy. The reason why some would find this weird has to do with the fact that Izuku was only 15 years old. 

For any normal person this would have been denied no matter the circumstances of a dying child. UA was a very prestigious school after all. Even if class 1-A was, well, all those children went.

However, there is one thing that Izuku hasn’t exactly divulged. He is no normal 15 year old with a death warrant. He was a dying 15 year old with the power to destroy the world. Something he would do in one year when he died. Of course he hadn’t told the government that part. He had simply told them that the world would be destroyed in 1 year if they didn’t heed his demands. All he had to do was make an example with the moon and they were putty in his hands.

Now what could a super-powerful 15 year old want to teach a class of freshman high schoolers? Well he was going to teach them how to be “Heroes” and kill him.   
Bakugou Katsuki was going to be big one day. He would be known in the world. He was going to fucking crush everyone around him to do it. Just so he could fuck over everyone who had stood in his way. 

The fact that that was basically 90% of the population didn’t faze him. Those losers would soon learn their place. His first step on his path came with getting into UA academy. The school had been known for having the most influential and powerful graduates in Japan.

 

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

 

Getting in the school, even with his “handicap” was easy. He was so much better than all of the extras trying to get into the school. He earned first in all of the tests after all. The problem came with his class placement. He was put into class 1-A.

Katsuki wasn’t stupid. He knew that he would have been put in 1-K if it hadn’t been for his “handicap”. His fucking quirk. The stupid shit ass super power he had been given at birth. The thing that made him different than the majority of the population. His quirk “Explosion” made sure he wouldn’t have an easy road to the top.

But that wouldn’t stop him. Being put in the shittiest class with all the other quirk users wouldn’t hold him back. If he couldn’t beat his way to the top with his quirk, he didn’t want to get be arrested, then he was gonna do it the old fashioned way. 

Those were his thoughts at least when he started his first day. He walked up the fuck-ton of stairs to his class with confident strides. The sweat he was building up that made him want to use his quirk to blast his way up, damn the consequences, only hardened his resolve.

He got to pick whatever seat he preferred given the fact that he was the only one there. He chose the first seat in the row closest to the window. He wasn’t so much of the delinquent the world saw him as to sit in the back and he certainly didn’t want to be behind anybody. His choice also had to do with the fact that he could look out the window if the teacher turned out to be some incompetent dumbass. 

He wouldn’t put it below the school to give the quirk kids a shitty cheap teacher while those in the main building got the cream of the crop in the teaching profession. 

He stared blankly out the window and waited for the stupid day to begin. He always hated the first day of school. They never really did anything worth while.

Katsuki would have never noticed the first extra to enter the class if the fucker hadn’t decided to make his presence known. Not even in the overly friendly way some extras were. Rather the boy came in and began to admonish him on the way he was sitting. 

Fucker was probably just jealous he couldn’t sit the way he was with the hulking metal pipes sticking out of legs. Katsuki was lucky that the only signs of him having a quirk came from the small explosions he gave out unintentionally. Four-eyes over there must get gawked at constantly. 

As the fuck-face-four-eyes continued to yell at Katsuki, he returned to looking out the window. Four-eyes eventually gave up when he noticed Katsuki had dismissed him and when the rest of the class started to filter in. 

Some of his classmates could pass as “normal”, but many had clear quirk giveaways. Skin frightening shades of pink or just transparent. Animal properties molded with human ones. Some looked like they walked out of childs drawing. Not that Katsuki cared.

Finally the clock reached 8:30 and right on cue the door slid open to reveal another kid, 5 men in suits, and a final man in a suit walking in after removing himself from a bright yellow sleeping bag. 

The others could perhaps pass as teachers, but the boy who stood between them was the anomaly. He was clearly a quirk user if the green lightning crackling around him was anything to go by, but all the desks of the class were filled.

The boy was the first one to speak.

“Hello! How are you? So… I’m the one who blew up the moon. Shocker right? Next year I plan to do the same to planet earth. Anyhow I'm going to be your new teacher. Isn't that exciting?!”

The boy said all of that as he smiled a little wide to be normal.

It was probably at this moment that he knew this year was going to be the clusterfuck of the century.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end my dudes! I hope you enjoyed. My main focus will be on my Saiki and Hero Academia crossover which I update on Mondays, but I'll also try to write this in my spare time. If y'all have any ideas or feed back, please tell me!


End file.
